Grup the Dragon
Grup is a dragon, and one of the main characters in Mighty Magiswords. He is close friends with the Warriors for Hire, whom he lives with after he is "vanquished" and driven out of his original home. He is voiced by Kyle A. Carrozza. Grup Gags Appearance Grup is a blue and white overweight dragon with light blue eyes and red hair. He has little wings on his upper back, but these only appear while he is flying. His appearance is similar to that of his brother Prug, though much smaller, and with a thinner tail and an upturned nose. Personality Grup is a pleasant, simple-minded dragon. In contrast to the persona of dragons in "The Desolation of Grup", he is calm, friendly, and far from intimidating, though he is also neurotic and hypersensitive, especially when it comes to how the Warriors get along. He sees the delight in cooking, doing laundry and helping the Warriors. When he's excited or happy, he gives out a small "Yay!". Conversely, any problems or threats cause him to scream a shrilling "NYOOOOO!". Although he may appear dim-smart at times, Grup also serves as the Caveleader of the Cave of Stuff, serving as the general manager. Surprisingly, Grup manages to run the cave very efficiently through a combination of quick thinking and strong management skills. This does at times go to his head however, which can lead to poor communication and hostility with his fellow cave monsters, especially the passive-aggressive Skullivan. History 3-minute shorts Grup's non-canon first appearance was in "To Boulderly Go" as the guardian of the Boulder Magisword. He later made a second appearance in "No Robots for Old Men". However, in the canon existence of Magiswords, the character has been reworked to it's own entity, Prug. 5-minute shorts Grup first appears in the short "The Desolation of Grup" which reveals how he met the Warriors. The Warriors were given a task to vanquish a dragon hidden in a cave near Mount Ma'al. They travel to the Dragon's cave only to discover Grup is a courteous non-threatening Dragon. They refuse to slay him but they use a technicality that she said 'vanquish' which is un-related to slaying, so they decide to 'vanquish' him by beating him at a contest. During the "Vanquish Games", Grup wins every time due to dumb luck. The last challenge was "Hardcore Parkour" and Grup had to mimic Vambre's parkour technique. Grup failed and landed on his back and the Warriors accepted victory. The two were afraid that the Mysterious Hooded Woman wouldn't be pleased but she revealed that she only wanted his home to throw a rave. He was later disguised as a dog to be taken to Old Man Oldman in the short "Walkies" as they gave "his dog", Jurassi, back to King Rexxtopher. Their plan was for Grup to sneak out when Oldman is asleep, even though Oldman is an insomniac. He makes a cameo in the short "Identity Theft" eating a sandwich and at the end, staring at himself in the mirror to see if he is from another dimension. He made a short came in the short "Stairways & Spiders" being attached by the Retractable Ladder Magisword. TV series In "The Mystery of Loch Mess", he's sad because Prohyas and Vambre are arm-wrestling and offers Hoppus a sandwich. In "Squirreled Domination", he makes soup for Prohyas' illed Dolphin Magisword, but refuses to give his recipe to Prohyas, regardless of his song. Prohyas keeps pestering Grup about the recipe but Grup reluctantly refuses. His secret was finally revealed when Paco the Squirrel popped out of Vambre's soup bowl. However, Paco's cuteness makes Grup not mad at him. In "Case Clothed", he is seen buried upon the Warriors for Hire's filth in which he is willing to clean up for them while they are on duty. The mess was cleaned and he also made sandwiches for them. The scene right before, it was revealed that he hid all of the filth at Old Man Oldman's house. In "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness", the Warriors try to get him to take a bath due to his stink. Grup keeps escaping from the Warriors since he thinks they are mad at him by trying to spray him with water, but there trying to clean him without telling him due to his sensitivity. After Grup starts to break down crying, the Warriors finally tell him the truth. Grup reveals that dragons cannot get wet for more than 2 minutes or else they get severe pain or even death. He later sheds out of his skin revealing a new coat he has. The Warriors later throw the old coat at Witch Way Headquarters. Abilities *Flight: Grup can fly using his he has wings, but they're small and weak, so he tends to fall down on them. *Culinary Crafts: Grup is a great cook, sometimes serving as the chef at Warriors for Hire HQ. *Shedding: Since dragons cannot get wet for more than 2 minutes, dragons such as Grup can shed their skin whenever it begins to smell, ridding them of their odor. *Housekeeping: Grup usually acts as the primary housekeeper at Warriors for Hire HQ, doing his best to keep the home clean. The resulting filth from Vambre and Prohyas' daily activities can at times overpower his efforts however. *Management: Grup works as the Cave Leader of the Cave of Stuff, maintaining strong work ethic and order among his fellow Cave Monsters. He is also well versed in other caves found in Lyvsheria, allowing him to act as an informant. Origins Like many of the Magiswords characters, Grup was created during the 90s by creator Kyle Carrozza, even though no source of drawings are circulated in the web. Grup's personality and appearance was always meant to be exactly like Prug. The personality was later implanted on the original 3-minute shorts with very limited design due to the small crew the series had at the time. As the series' production went on with the 5-minutes and the TV series, Grup's design and personality officially changed and the character's original build and personality later became it's own entity, Prug. Trivia *Grup's favorite food is sandwiches as he is seen eating one in the short "The Desolation of Grup", a preview of the vlog "Show Me Your Finest Dolphins" shows that while Prohyas is penetrated by cactuses from the Cactus Magisword, he goes to the Mount Ma'al for a sandwich and even offered Hoppus a sandwich in the series premiere, "The Mystery of Loch Mess". *Despite Grup's explaination of the dangers towards Dragons when it comes to water, he has been seen in situations that would require coming into contact with water, including walking around in a bathtowel and swimming in a pool dressed as a shark. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Cave of Stuff Worker Category:San Dogers